A new start
by Craken11
Summary: After retiring from the pros, she decided to settle down in japan, attend school and encounter problems from her past and present. Female Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

"This is in normal dialogue."

"_This is in English."_

"**This is her thoughts."**

...**  
><strong>

So close. She was so close to achieving her Dad's dream and getting a grand slam. Echizen Ryoma had finished conquering the Australian Open, the French Open and Wimbledon. All that is left is to win the US Open. But why? Why did her body chose to collapse at a crucial time like this landing her in the hospital? The US Open was fast approaching and she had to practice. As she switched through the numerous channels available, she found herself slowly getting irritated. Most of them were mostly _"__**Is Echizen Ryoma the Prince Of Tennis?"**__, __**"Truly a prodigy Echizen Ryoma",**__**"A young 15 year old boy achieving the grand slam, is it possible?**__" _

Yes that was right. She was posing as a boy in the tennis world. It was much easier to avoid craze fans when you are walking down the street and people wouldn't look down on you if you're a guy. It was easy really. She just had to tuck in her long hair tied in a hat and disguise her eyes with spectacles, though they tend to get in the way, and since she was still young, it was easy to disguise herself as a boy.

"_Echizen Ryoma?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_It seems that right now your body condition isn't very good. I would advise you to get a few months rest before playing tennis again. After all, you are still a young girl in puberty and it wouldn't be good to overexert your muscles. From your previous medical reports, your body was originally weak in the beginning, you might critically injure yourself if you continue on in this manner._

"…"

"_Your Mother is here to see you, I have already told her what she needs to know. You might want to discuss with her your future plans."_

Great. Just great.

"Ryoma dear?"

"Mum, I am totally fine."

"Ryoma…your Dad and I have been discussing..and we want to move back to Japan. After all, your twin brother and cousin are there and it would be good for you to start schooling again instead of being home-schooled."

"But, what about the tournament?"

"Dear, your health is more important! The tournament comes every year and after all, you got number one in three major tournaments already, isn't that enough?"

It's true, Ryoma was getting tired of tennis. If she was going to stop now, she might as well retire from the tennis world already. But about her Dad's dream?

"**Enough, I don't care already…."**

"Mum…can I retire from the pros?"

...

It had been a few days since she announced her retirement. The media went nuts, her mum was happy for her and she still wasn't able to face her dad properly though he said it was okay.

"Well, we have to go to Japan first to make sure our new house would be ready. See you when you get there brat!"

"Dear! Ryoma are you sure you can take care of yourself for the next couple of days? I can call Ryoga if you want?"

"No Mum, I'll be fine. See you."

The next few days were spent in silence. She didn't bother inviting anyone over and haven't picked up her racket since. The only thing she did was working out at the gym, eating, bathing and sleeping.

"**Maybe, just today I'll play…"**

After hitting a few balls, she eventually decided to stop. She was just about to close her eyes and take a nap under the tree when suddenly.

"Oi chibisuke! Nice to see you are still alive!"

"Aniki!"

"Yo! Mum asked me to check up on you, heard you are attending school?"

"Hn.."

"No need to be so gloomy.. I got you something as a good luck charm. A necklace with a tennis ball charm, cherish it! Here let me put it on for you."

"Thank you…really."

"No need…maybe I'll drop by in Japan! See you!"

Her encounter with Ryoga cheered her up a little at least. She can only hope her life in Japan would be a better one.

**AN: So was it okay? Hope it isn't too bad ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

...

"Ryoma-neesan!"

"Ryoyu!"

Echizen Ryoyu, her twin brother. Appearance wise, both of them look the same except that Ryoma has long hair while Ryoyu has short hair. However both their personalities are totally different. Ryoyu is a happy go lucky guy, outspoken and serious in only tennis while Ryoma is a smart quiet girl. He is only younger by 2 minutes yet he still insists on calling her Neesan.

"Welcome home! You have to tell me everything while you were away! Oh and you have to see the school you'll be attending. Our tennis clubs are the greatest and you have to join! And…"

"Ryoyu...I'm not joining the tennis club."

"Oh...s-sorry...well Mum and Dad and Nanako-neesan, you remember her right? Well they made a great feast for you! Just wait till we arrive and..."

Somehow or other, Ryoma was glad that nothing about Ryoyu had changed. He was still the same. Jetlag must have gotten to her so she just decided to tune out Ryoyu's ramblings and take a nap instead in the taxi.

"So...Ryoma-neesan? That's rude! Sleeping when someone is talking, well I'm sure you're tired after the long flight so..."

When she came to, she was in her old room and something soft and fluffy was by her legs.

"Karupin...you must have miss me huh, I'm home."

***A few days later***

"Ryoma-san, Ryoyu-san, wake up! Both of you will be late if you don't wake up now!"

That's right. She almost forgot that she was attending high school now. Her new uniform was hanging on her closet door. A white long sleeve school shirt coupled with the school black blazer and black skirt. There was a tie as well! She decided to leave her hair down as she was almost late.

"Ryoma-san! What about breakfast?"

"Ryoma-neesan! Wait up!"

Just barely had they made it in time. Any longer and they would have been late.

"Nee-san! How *huff* could you *huff* left me!"

"Mada mada dane Ryoyu."

"Oiii Ryo! I see you aren't late today for once!"

"Momo senpai!"

"Ohhh who is this cutie?"

"This 'cutie' is my twin sister Momo senpai! She just transferred in today from the states! Be nice to her and her name is Echizen Ryoma!"

"Echizen Ryoma? Eh! That person who is the prince of tennis? But how! Isn't she, he a boy!"

"That's right Momo senpai! Oh I see the others! You guys! I want you to meet someone!"

She decided to slip away. Ryoyu and his big mouth! Pretty soon the whole school is going to talk about it and Ryoma only wanted to spend her school years in peace. Was that too much to ask for? And now she was lost! Her class, 1A, wasn't anywhere in sight and the bell signaling the start of lessons was going to ring soon.

"Umm are you lost?"

A guy with extremely sleepy eyes and orange hair was talking to her.

"Do you know where class 1A is?"

"It's upstairs. First class to the left."

"Thank you…"

Thankfully, it wasn't too long since lessons started. Her teacher would understand right?

"Class, this is our new transfer student Echizen Ryoma. She's from the states. Would you like to say something?"

All of her classmates were looking at her.

"Echizen Ryoma….nice to meet you."

The classes were boring. All of the things the teachers taught were already things her Mum taught her when she was 12 years old. Needless to say she slept through all of their lessons. When the teachers yelled at her and asked her to answer the questions thinking they could embarrass her, she answered them flawlessly. They came to a mutual conclusion to left her undisturbed while they continue on.

***Lunchtime***

"Ryoma-neesan! How could you just left like that in the morning! My friends were all dying to meet you!"

"I'm sure Ryoyu. I'm going to find somewhere to eat lunch."

"Ehhh? Come and eat with my friends! They want to meet you!"

"Maybe later. I-I'm going to the toilet first."

"Wait a minute! Seriously what's wrong with her?"

"Saa Ryo, maybe she doesn't want to eat with us?"

"Fuji-senpai! Wait when did you?"

That was close! Too close! She didn't want to be rude but she absolutely didn't want to eat with Ryoyu's friends. They were too loud for her and she only wanted some peace and quiet. As she walked along admiring the huge school building searching for somewhere to sit, she tripped on something, or someone.

"What the hell?"

"Ah ah s-sorry. I fell asleep while watching the birds passing by."

"Ah no, I'm sorry. I was the one who tripped on you."

"Ah! You're the one from this morning right? Did you find your class?"

"Yeah…thanks again."

"Hmmm were you finding somewhere to eat? You can eat here if you want, my name is Akutagawa Jirou, 3rd year. Just call me Jirou."

"Echizen Ryoma, 1st year. Call me Ryoma."

She was thankful that he didn't disturb her. Instead he just kept on sleeping. How can a guy sleep so much? By the time she knew it, lunch was over.

"Umm wake up, lunchtime is over."

"Oh ah ah t-thanks for waking me up Ryoma. Usually I just sleep through until lessons have started and that makes my teachers quite angry."

"Heh you're quite funny. Can I eat here tomorrow?"

"Sure see you!"

Jirou. He was a funny guy.

***After School***

Ryoma was planning to head home after school but nooooo, Ryoyu had other plans for her.

"Oh come on now! You would love the tennis clubs! Since this school consists of two different schools, there are two different tennis clubs. Both are equally good! I'm in Seigaku tennis club! Come on!

"No Ryoyu! I'm not joining!"

"Saaa what have we here?"

"Fuji-senpai! Nothing, I'm just showing my sister around the club."

"And I'm not going. Bye."

"Now now, you shouldn't be too stubborn. Practice is almost starting. Come on…..Eh where did she go?"

It was a good thing she was a fast runner. Ryoma dare not look back in fear that Ryoyu or that creepy Fuji person would chase her. Soon she ran out of breath and had to stop. She found herself on the street tennis courts but had no idea where this place was located at! She couldn't turn back towards the school. That would mean going back and she didn't want to bump into any of them. Suddenly she felt herself collide with another person.

"Uh sorry."

"No no I wasn't looking…eh Ryoma?"

"Jirou?"

**AN: Second chapter! Hope it's okay ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal"

"**Her thoughts"**

Text message

...

"Why do I keep bumping into you?"

"Must be fate eh Ryoma?"

"Haha very funny."

"Were you running away from something?"

"…"

"Do you play tennis? The street courts are free now. Play me."

"…Okay."

It was weird. Ryoma had only known Jirou for barely a day yet he made her feel…at ease? It had been a long time since she felt like this.

"My racket might be a bit too big, is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"Shall we begin? Your serve."

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a pretty good player."

"Who says I am?"

Ryoma had to admit, the guy was quite a good player. He still wasn't enough to beat her though. The game ended in six games to three. They played a few more sets, all ending in Ryoma's favor. It had been a while since she felt her adrenaline rush.

"Wow I knew you were a good player but I didn't think you would be this good! You're amazing!"

"Thank you..."

***Grumble* *Grumble* **

"**That was so embarrassing! Why did my stomach choose to grumble at a time like this?"**

"Haha you must be hungry! Come, let me treat you to burgers?"

"Okay...waahh we're soaked in sweat, it was a bad idea to play in uniform..."

"Its fine right? The wind will dry us."

"Hn"

Afterwards, Jirou had taken her to a burger shop and kept his word to treat her. She was thankful for his kindness. When she checked her cellphone for any new text messages, she was surprised to find the number of missed calls and text messages from Ryoyu.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I should probably head back now, thank you for the treat."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

***Home***

"Ryoma-neesan! How could you just run off? That was too rude!"

"I'm sorry Ryoyu, but didn't I tell you that I didn't want to join the tennis clubs?"

"Then I challenge you to a match! If I win, you have to join!"

"This is stupid Ryoyu."

"Are you running away? Come on, I know you better than anyone! Your love for tennis exceeds mine, isn't that why you left us?"

"He's right Ryoma. Just because you retired from the pros, doesn't mean you retired from tennis in overall. You still love tennis in the end right?"

"Dad…All right Ryoyu, I'll play you but if I win, you'll keep your word right?"

"Yup!"

She had to admit, Ryoyu had improved in the 2 years she had been gone. He was much more faster and his accuracy had improved too. Still, Ryoma managed to win by 6 games to four.

"Mada mada dane Ryoyu."

"Ryoma-neesan! Wait!"

"What Ryoyu? Are you going to turn back on your words?"

"Waahhh! Dad Mum! Ryoma-neesan is being mean to me!"

Typical Ryoyu. Every time he didn't get his way, he would yell out for Mum and Dad to fix the situation. She wasn't about to falter under her twin brother's puppy dog eyes nor her Mum and Dad pleads. She had a bad feeling about the tennis clubs especially Seigaku Tennis Club.

***The next day***

"Saa I heard from Ryo you don't want to join our tennis club? May I ask why?"

"It's none of your business Fuji-senpai."

"Now now Ryo-chan, you don't need to be so formal to me."

"Ryoyu calls you Fuji-senpai, why should I call you differently? Please excuse me, I need to go to class."

"Saa Ryo, your sister is quite the cold one."

"Well yeah but if you get to know her better, she'll warm up soon enough!"

"Saa Ryo…I think I might like your sister, mind if I take her?"

"Umm go ahead Fuji-senpai…"

"**What is this ominous feeling?"**

***Lunch***

"Ryoma-neechan! Since you bailed on us last time, you have to join us for lunch today!"

"Eh b-but I promised some…"

"Now now Ryo-chan, lets go."

She was trapped! Fuji-senpai had a strong grip on both of her hands and was literally dragging her to the regular's usual spot for lunch. What was she going to say to Jirou? It's not as if she had his number either. Just as she was thinking about him, Jirou had passed by her and had quietly slipped a note into her pocket.

She knew it wasn't safe to read the note when she was around Fuji-senpai. He gave her the creeps and she didn't like him in the slightest.

"Ryoma-neesan! These are my friends! This is Oishi-senpai, Taka-sempai, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai."

"Wahh amazing! It's another chibi-chan!"

"Eiji-senpai…I can't breathe if you hug me so tight."

"Uwaahhh sorry!"

After a few minutes of what seemed like interrogation, Ryoma had enough.

"I'm going to the toilet Ryoyu."

"Ehhh? Okay…"

Ryoma felt that the toilet was safe enough to read the note that Jirou had slipped in her pocket. The note had a phone number written on them.

"**Wow did he read my mind or what?"**

This is my number, sorry for not joining you for lunch – Ryoma

She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't exactly a people person and his number was the first she had beside her family's.

Nah it's okay. I'll see you some other time again then.

For the next couple of days, they haven't been able to meet in person due to her being dragged off by Ryoyu's friends for lunch every single time. She was being constantly disturbed by Fuji-senpai as well. Instead the both of them had sent text messages back and forth. There was nothing special about them but she was happy about it.

"Ryo-chan! Try some of my lunch!"

"No thank you Fuji-senpai and can you please stop calling me Ryo-chan? Call Ryoyu that!"

"Ryoyu is Ryo and you're Ryo-chan!"

"Huh."

Ryoma learned over the past few days that there was no use arguing with Fuji-senpai. He always had his way and it was better to just admit defeat silently.

"**How annoying!"**

I wish I can see you…Ryoyu's friends are nice but they are a bit irritating.

"**Woah…what did I just sent?"**

Well should I steal you away then?

Yes…

...

"**Crap…I unconsciously said yes"**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long^^; I've still haven't decided the eventual pairing yet...still a work in progress^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal"

"**Her thoughts"**

Text message

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**I must be out of my mind, he'll probably think I'm annoying now…"**

"Ryoma-neesan? Lunch time is over, lets head back to class."

"Ryo-chan? Penny for your thoughts?"

"No…its nothing..."

***After school***

"Ryoma-neesan! This time you're definitely not going to escape! We need you in the tennis club!"

"But why? Didn't I say I'm not going to join Ryoyu."

"Well…just recently the tennis clubs have gone co-ed and none of the girls are good enough to be a regular except you! Please please join! The rule now is that at least one girl has to participate to enable us to be eligible for future tournaments."

"But Ryoyu, you said that there is another tennis club in this school. Can't you just grab a girl from their tennis club?"

"It's Hyotei Tennis Club. We can't do that and don't you dare think about joining them! Seigaku Tennis Club is better and you're my twin sister! We have to join the same club!"

"Urgh fine!"

"**It's okay, time will pass by before we know it. Keep your cool Ryoma…"**

"Tezuka-buchou! I brought her here!"

He was staring at her so intensely without batting a single eyelid.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to join our tennis club?"

"No I was…"

"Of course she does Tezuka-buchou!"

"Ryoyu, you shouldn't force people against their own will. Go join the others for practice!"

"But..."

"Now Ryoyu!"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry for my teammate's behavior, you're free to go if you wish."

"No no he's my brother, I understand him pretty well so don't be too harsh on him.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

***The Next Day, Lunch Time***

"Ryoma-neesan! Come on, lets go to the usual place for lunch!"

"Ryo-chan! I made a lunchbox for you!"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard out of nowhere. There standing at the opened first year classroom's door was Jirou.

"Sorry people but she's having lunch with me from now on! Right Ryoma?"

"Jirou? What?"

"I'm sorry but are you so familiar with Ryo-chan that you can call her Ryoma so informally?"

"Well yeah I am close to her."

Just for a small second, she could have sworn she saw sparks flying between the both of them. Moreover Fuji-senpai had his eyes that were rarely seen opened.

"Ryoma-neesan? Why didn't you tell me you knew Jirou-senpai?"

"Ryo-chan? I can't believe you know this guy! Lets get away from him!"

"Ryoma?"

She had to do something quick. A fight might actually occur if Fuji-senpai and Jirou were in each other presence any longer. Ryoma had a feeling that Fuji-senpai didn't like Jirou very much.

"S-Sorry Ryoyu but I think I'll have lunch with Jirou today…"

"Ehh? Wait a minute Ryoma-neesan…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"S-Sorry for dragging you out like that. Fuji-senpai is scary when his eyes are open and you do not want to mess with him."

"No no its okay…anyway you don't exactly like to hang out with them right?"

"It's not that I particularly dislike them but…"

"Hey, this is the place where we first had lunch together. Did you know this is my most favorite place out of the whole campus?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, if you lie down under this tree and close your eyes, it'll feel as if your worries will be swept away with the wind."

"Really now…?"

"Yeap! I always fall asleep when I'm here. Try it."

He was right. As soon as she lay down on the soft grass, she felt instantly relax. It wasn't like her bed at home, but it was soft enough to put her to sleep. With the shelter of the huge tree and the soft rustling of the leaves, it only took a matter of minutes for her to fall asleep.

"Ryoma? Hnn, you're already sleeping…and so defenseless at that. I should take a nap too…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**AN: Ah I wanted to make this chapter better. I redid this 3 times but I felt this was the best attempt. Sorry this chapter was short and took so long. The next one will definitely be a lot better ^^ .**


End file.
